


I'm not lying!

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: The Grey Cormac (the Grey Lady/Cornac McLaggen) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: And I can prove it.
Relationships: The Grey Lady/Cormac McLaggen
Series: The Grey Cormac (the Grey Lady/Cornac McLaggen) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118225





	I'm not lying!

Our tale begins in the Gryffindor common room. Cormac McLaggen is desperately trying to convince his friends that he's dating Ravenclaw's ghost, the Grey Lady.

One of his dormmates, Frankie laughed. "Very funny, who are you really dating?"

Cormac protested, "I'm not lying, I'm dating the Grey Lady."

Another one of his dormmates, Steven added, "You must be lying."

Cormac yelled. "I'm not lying!"

Harry who had been listening to their conversation, pointed out, "He could be telling the truth, he has no proof either way."

Cormac smiled. "I can go get you some right now."

Without another word, he left the room in search of the Grey Lady herself. 

He soon found her and asked, "Can you please come with me to my common room?"

The Grey Lady frowned. "Whatever for? They'll just insult me, your house is the worst."

Cormac reassured her, "With me by your side, they wouldn't dare; Hel."

The Grey Lady stated, "Fine, but why do you want me to come with you?"

Cormac replied, "My dormmates and other people in my house don't believe that we're dating, they're saying that I'm lying."

The Grey Lady sighed. "Gryffindors are so head strong, not you though; my dear Mac."

Cormac beamed, "Aw, I love you too. Now let's go before they think I've run off."

They returned to the Gryffindor common room.

As they entered, all of the Gryffindors gasped or looked shocked.

The Grey Lady scowled. "I believe that none of you lousy lions believe that I'm dating this lovely guy right here. Is that true?"

Silence filled the room.

Harry muttered, "Yeah."

The Grey Lady told them, "I'm here to tell you it's true, besides Mac is clearly the nicest Gryffindor there is."

Cormac blushed. "Thanks, Hel."

Frankie mumbled, "I'm sorry for saying you lied."

Steven agreed, "I'm sorry too."

The Grey Lady grinned. "There, that's much better. Now I must be off. Care to join me, dear?"

Cormac responded, "Of course!"


End file.
